One Thing Left Undone
by True-Sasuke-Girl
Summary: Her heart was torn into a thousand pieces then she dreamed of him but how is he sitting there when she wakes up? He found her in the woods alone and in pain but what is the feeling he has around her? How can he love if all he has ever known is killing?
1. Chapter 1

One Thing Left Undone

Sorry this one took so long to get up but I couldn't decide between several story ideas. Thanks to shinobi of the sound for inspiration! Thanks for taking time to read my story! You should all press the shiny new review button at the bottom come on you know you want to! ^_^ (Check my profile for author's note type things. It's the first paragraph you come to! Usually says today but I might change it...)

Disclaimer- Not sure why I need to put this you are all smart enough to figure out... I don't own Naruto!

* * *

_If all of life was simple we would not feel love. The rushing joy and the sudden knowledge that you are falling a hundred miles an hour just before the hard crash back to reality. And even if it isn't worth the wounds you go after it again and again only to fall until you find that one soul to hold you above the clouds long enough to see the horizon. Of all the trials and tribulation that is my favorite. -Me

* * *

_

Hinata wandered along the sunlit forest path going for a day's training at her favorite spot. It was a perfect day; the clouds were fluffy like new pillows and the sun was bright. She smiled to herself as it warmed her skin pleasantly. The air sang of wonder and beauty, the sweet scents of flowers all around her. It was almost perfect. All that was missing was him.

_Naruto,_ she thought shyly to herself as though the whole village would suddenly hear her thoughts. She blushed a little, just thinking about him made her turn red. She had always drawn strength from him. He was part of the reason she trained so hard. He was everything she was not; confident, strong, and inspirational. She cared about him and wanted nothing more than to for him to see her that way too.

There was a rustling of leaves in the bushes ahead of her. A blond boy appeared dressed in orange as though by thinking about him she had somehow brought him to the spot. He was looking around like he had lost something and spotted her. He rushed over to her his usual giant grin in place.

"Hey Hinata! What are you doing out here?" He asked.

She blushed, feeling even more embarrassed by her blushing she turned a deeper shade of red. Hinata looked at her hands tapping her forefingers together trying to calm herself. It took her a few seconds to answer him, "Oh... um h-hi N-Naruto. I um... was just going to um... train some." she always stuttered when she was around him she just couldn't help it.

"Hey Hinata have you seen Sakura around here anywhere?" He was looking around again excitement clearly addable in his voice.

"Um... N-No but um... I-I was thinking-"

"What's that Hinata?" Naruto asked leaning forward with one hand cupped around his ear.

She blushed worse and made an effert to speak a little louder, "No but um... would you-"

"Oh well, thanks anyway Hinata. See ya later." and he charged off waving over his shoulder without listening to anything else.

"Oh wait I..." she shouted after him, "Ok then. Maybe some other time." she muttered to herself. _Well I can still train on my own. _she thought crest fallen as she watched him go. _ I wonder why he was looking for Sakura. Maybe it's a mission. They are on the same team after all._

She was already heading off when she heard Naruto yell, "Hey wait up Sakura!" He wasn't far only ten yards behind her maybe.

Her curiosity getting the better of her she took a few steps into the trees. Afraid of being seen she hid behind a tree trunk. They were both standing there both in their usual attire; Sakura in pink and Naruto in orange. Sakura leaning against a tree her pink hair sparkling in the rays of sun coming threw the leaves. She had a look on her face like this was a real pain to her but she would be generous for a few minutes and listen.

"Well..." he laughed nervously and the side of his face she could see turned a light shade of red and he was rubbing the back of his head nervously, "You see the thing is...uh... he he... I was just uh..."

"Well spit it out Naruto I don't have all day." she replied to him impatiently.

He took a deep breath like was stealing himself to do something before he lost his nerve. Suddenly he lunged at her pinning her to the tree and kissed her full on.

Hinata was horrified. She looked at the scene a second longer, eyes wide and turned running blindly threw the forest not caring where she went just needing to get away. Her heart was pounding in her ears too loud for her to hear what happened behind her. If she had stayed an instant longer she would have seen Sakura punch Naruto so hard there were tears streaming out of his eyes as he knelt on the ground.

She didn't hear Sakura yell, "WHY YOU LITTLE- IF YOU EVER SO MUCH AS LOOK AT ME AGAIN I'LL POUND YOUR SKULL IN!" and walk off seething while Naruto whimpered. Instead she cried as she ran.

He had kissed Sakura right in front of her. She had always known he had a crush on Sakura but she had also hoped that maybe he would change his mind. _Why Naruto? Why her?_ she kept asking herself. Sakura had never been nice to him she had always been too preoccupied by the Uchiha clan's last member, Sasuke Uchiha. She was always calling him names and pushing him around but he took it and followed her like a puppy dog everywhere. He hardly had a glance to spare Hinata who was the only one not to laugh and make fun of him when they were in the academy.

She eventually stopped under a large tree bringing her legs up to her chest and burying her head in her arms, crying for a long time. _Why Naruto? Why her?

* * *

_

Kimimaro stayed as far from the path as possible. He had to meet lord Orochimaru before noon but avoiding the paths was making getting to the meeting spot quite a chore. They looped all threw the forest and there were some really roudy genin running around here that he had to divert his path to avoid.

_Lord Orochimaru will be pleased with my new information. He shall forgive my lateness. _Kimimaro thought to himself pensively. He had found a new weak spot in the village defenses along the south wall. This would be of great importance to the invasion.

Kimimaro stepped around a tree into a small clearing and was greeted by the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. There was a girls sleeping under a tree, little rays of sunlight poking threw the leaves over her head made her perfectly smooth pale skin glow. She was wearing a jacket with a fur hood and Capri pants. She had black almost blueish hair, short all the way around except the two pieces framing her face. One lock of hair had fallen over her face, gently caressing her cheek. There was a look on her face that was so sad Kimimaro could almost feel his heart breaking.

She grimaced in pain, shifted in her sleep and something around her neck clanked gently. It caught the sunlight and he registered what it was, a leaf shinobi headband. How had he not noticed she was here before entering the clearing? She was a shinobi why hadn't he sensed her chakra? He realized that all her energy had been spent elsewhere so he wouldn't have noticed it even if he were looking his hardest.

He felt something strange in the air, like someone was gently pulling him over to her. His heart was running faster than normal and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. Something told him he should get out of there before she woke up and found him but something else was rooting him to the spot.

He suddenly couldn't help himself he had to do something other than stand here. She looked so fragile and hurt he couldn't leave her lying here alone. He walked forward silently until he was standing over her. Kimimaro knelt down in front of her not entirely sure what he planned to do. A light breeze ruffled his shoulder length white hair.

She looked even more beautiful this close. The gentle breeze blew the leaves aboves and made the shadows on her face dance. The lock of hair covering her cheek was thrown around and she gave a little whimper of pain. He didn't decide to do it had no real knowledge of deciding to do it but his hand was suddenly at her cheek brushing the hair behind her ear. The skin there was soft and he almost wanted to touch it again but managed this time to restrain himself. Her eyes fluttered open a little at his touch. Kimimaro was frozen unable to move from the spot_. _He felt like there was an invisible hand holding him down._ What now? Do I kill her? _But he couldn't bring himself to do it for some reason.

She blinked a few times and caught sight of his leg. Her gaze traveled slowly up to his face to meet his eyes. Even thought he had just been seen he couldn't help but be transfixed by those eyes. They were silvery like the moon itself were looking back at him.

She jolted up into a sitting position her back making contact with the tree behind her. She looked scared and calculating.

"W-Who are you?" She demanded of him with authority even thought her voice shook. It sounded quite appropriate to Kimimaro. A gentle fragile voice attempting to be more threatening suite this girl perfectly. He could tell she was the kind of person who thought before she acted and had a clear head in a crisis.

He found it almost funny that she would even be asking that like he couldn't kill her in an instant. _If she can keep quiet about this I will not have to kill her._ Kimimaro reasoned. He really did not want to kill her, for some reason he felt that her death would be his as well.

* * *

Hinata blinked disoriented, not realizing she had cried herself to sleep. Her dream was still racing threw her head.

_Hinata was running somewhere dark following a bright yellow light that was moving around about ten feet in front of her. She ran faster trying to close the gap but it kept moving farther and farther away. She called out to it and it paused turning to show her a familiar blond in orange with a huge grin._

_"Sorry Hinata I can't help right now I have to find Sakura." He told her and kept going._

_She ran faster trying to catch up to him, her feet pounded on the ground, the sound echoed unpleasantly in her ears._

_"Wait Naruto!" She cried out to him. She was very scared. She could handle darkness but this was different, it pressed on her eyes and there was a horrible feeling all around this place. It felt like there was something in the dark trying to pull her back, hurt her._

_She tripped on something and flew threw the air a few feet. She scraped her leg on something and felt the blood running into the ground. She looked at the speck of light that was getting farther and farther away from her._

_"No! Please come back Naruto!" She yelled as she tried to get up but her words where drowned by a cracking noise below her. There was suddenly no ground below her and she was falling into nothingness. The light appeared over the edge and Naruto's face looked back at her as she fell._

_"It's too late now Hinata." he called to her. She reached her hand up trying desperately to get hold of something reaching for the light that was shrinking away from her._

_She hit the bottom hard and cried out. There was pain everywhere nothing else was there just pain and more pain. Thew the pain she saw something coming toward her in the dark. It was a gentle white light and someone was whispering in her ear telling her not to be afraid. The light came closer and she saw that there was a person there. He had green eyes ringed underneath with red curves, white hair, and two crimson dots on his forehead. He reached his hand out to her and brushed her hair behind her ear. His fingers ran lightly across her cheek relieving the pain as they went. She looked at him confused and he looked back at her with an emotionless face._

Hinata shook herself mentally. It was only a dream. Her eyes traveled around her and found someone kneeling in front of her. She looked up into the face of the boy from her dream. He looked exactly the same as he had in her dream.

He was wearing a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. He also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his face. He was intimidating and had a slightly spiritual appearance. He was a decently tall shinobi, with visible muscles and a graceful manner of movement. His skin was pale except for the red curves framing the bottom of his vivid eyes. What stood out most on his face thought were the two crimson dots on his forehead just below a zig-zag hair parting in his shoulder-length white hair.

Instinctively she sat up trying to get away but found a tree at her back. This was bad, he wasn't from around here. In fact he had no headband or sign of allegiance to any village. It was scaring her even more that he had been in her dream. Maybe it was a genjutsu. No she wouldn't have woken up like she did.

She automatically asked him, "W-Who are you." In the strongest voice she could muster at that second. He just looked at her expressionlessly. She was trying to think what to do. She was still very weak from her dream and crying while he looked like he could easily fight and not knowing what jutsu he used it would be foolish to attack. She had herself pinned against a tree so running was no use. Yelling would not do much good either, this wasn't a very populated area and she would be lucky to be heard but she would probabaly be dead before someone came to find her.

_What do I do? What do I do?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She looked absolutely panicked but he had no idea what to do about her. He didn't want to hurt her but she looked like she was getting desperate. Her arms were up and finger was at her lip like she was trying to put a wall between them and calm herself.

"I'm Kimimaro." He said in his usual calm stable voice.

Her terrors made him need to say or do something to comfort her but he had no idea why.

"W-what are you doing our village?" she asked apparently trying to buy time. Her eyes were darting around trying to find some way to get away or someone to help.

There was a rustling in the bushes a few yards in front of them on the other side of the tree and the jumbled sound of loud voices that couldn't be made out.

He could tell she was getting ready to yell out to them but she stalled for just a second too long. Kimimaro acted without thought and modified his humorous (upper arm bone) into a short sword and pulled it out from his shoulder.

He held it to her throat while she was distracted and muttered, "Speak and you die." He could kill them all right now and not have to worry about it but he didn't really want to waste the effort.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the bone sword at her throat. Her breathing was shallow and panicked as she shrunk against the tree. She froze completely as the voices became clear enough to be distinguished.

"Wait Sakura please! I can explain!" A boy shouted.

"Oh shut up Naruto! Just get away from me!" A girl yelled back irritably her steps echoing her tone.

"But wait please!" the boy sounded desperate.

The crashing of their footsteps halted and he could tell the boy had grabbed hold of the girl's arm. His voice was quieter as he said, "Sakura I love you please don't do this."

"Naruto… Look I love Sasuke. You're just my team mate and that's all I ever want you to be." She said with the barest note of regret in her voice.

"But you don't have to. He doesn't feel that way about you and I do. You're the only one for me. Please Sakura." His voice was husky, low, and pleading.

The girl in front of him looked over her shoulder. Her expression was torn almost on the verge of tears. Kimimaro watched her carefully, confused by this as the girl said, "Naruto you're… I love Sasuke. I'm sorry but you're not the one I want."

There was the sound of the girl running and then after a few second's hesitation the boy was running after her shouting something unintelligible. The girl's silver eyes were full of tears and she looked like she was going to break into a thousand pieces.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura's footsteps moved away and Hinata felt like her heart was being run threw repeatedly with a knife. _Naruto why? I would love you. Why do you love her? Why am I not good enough?_Her body was shaking and the tears overflowed running down her face in long rivulets. She feel could those parts of her that had not yet been broken already, breaking like they were being crushed under a heavy boulder and at the same time a feeling of reckless abandonment stole over her. Hinata realized she suddenly wanted to die.

There was an enemy in front of her holding a knife to her throat she realized. She looked down at it. The thing was milky white and very hard but it was not like any weapon Hinata had ever encountered. She had not seen it on him while they were sitting there and she didn't see where he could have gotten it from.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Hi-Hinata." She whispered quietly threw her tears.

She raised her neck and swallowed wishing he would just end it already. She just wanted it to be over so she wouldn't have to feel this.

"Please just kill me!" She screamed at him sobbing her heart out harder than she ever had before.

He looked at her with slight confusion in his bright green eyes. Then just when she was about to run her neck threw it herself she felt it lift from her throat. _No kill me Kill me please don't make me feel this anymore! _Hinata begged him in her mind shutting her eyes hard trying to block it out as more sobs rocked her and more tears fell onto her lap.

* * *

Kimimaro didn't understand what had made him do it but he had pulled the bone sword away from her neck but he had.

"I said kill me!" She shouted and hit him hard in the center of the chest with the flat of her palm knocking him back a foot or two. He looked at her slightly surprised and saw that one of her hands was still thrust foreword from whatever she had done and her face had changed. It looked like veins that had popped out from the sides of her face to her eyes and there was something strange about her eyes he couldn't have described; like they had suddenly been sharpened to see threw him.

There was a sudden pain in his chest and he coughed up blood. _What did she do?_ He thought wondering at the same time how he could have let his guard down so much.

He was holding his sword at the ready. Her tears brought him back off guard. She didn't look like she could fight anymore she looked like her legs had been knocked out from under her and she was never going to get up again. Her face had returned to normal and she wrapped her arms around herself like she was about to fall apart and doubled over putting her forehead to the ground so her tears splashed onto it.

Still frowning in confusion Kimimaro wiped the blood off his chin and asked, "What did that boy do to you?"

"It doesn't m-matter anymore." She whispered sadly threw her sobs, "Just e-end my suffering. P-please..."

He moved back in front of her and gently touched her head trying to get her to lift her head and look at him. For some reason he wanted nothin more right now than for her to look at him. As his skin met hers a shock went threw his whole body and foze him for a second then he drew his hand back surprised. The instant the shock had gone threw him he had thought the only thing in the world he wanted was for with her to be by his side so he could protect her forever and he wanted that boy that had hurt her so bad to die a most painful death at his hands.

_What is this feeling? _He wondered.

* * *

Hinata stared at Kimimaro wide eyed tears tracks still fresh on her cheeks. What had just happened? She could not figure it out anymore than he could. That strange shock seemed to have awoken something in the back of her mind. A feeling that she needed him. She shook her head that was ridiculous but still it nagged at the back of her mind no matter how hard she pushed it back.


End file.
